The Wedding!
by 42971
Summary: Who is getting married and to whom!
1. The Wedding!

Syd and Owen were packing when the phone rang. 

Syd: Hello?

Joanie: Hey Syd. 

Syd: Hey.

Joanie: When does your plane arrive?

Syd: Tomorrow afternoon. Is every thing ready?

Joanie: Yes. At least I think so.

Owen (in the background): Hey Joanie, ya nervous?

Joanie: Tell him I said, " Ya think!"

Syd: She says, " Ya think!"

Owen Laughs

Next morning plane takes off. 

Hansen House. Syd and Owen walk up to the door and open it.

Syd: Hello? Anybody home?

Owen: Syd you know they aren't home, right?

Joanie comes from upstairs.

Joanie: Somebody is always home!

Everyone hugs.

Syd: Where's Tina? We have to go in an hour or so if we want to make the reservations.

Joanie: She's coming. Owen, are you going with the guys to the bachelor party?

Owen: Of course. Where is everyone?

Joanie: Well, Dad is down in the Clinic, Rob and Tina are at home and Leo is at his apartment.

Syd: Soon to be both his and your apartment.

Everyone Laughs. Next morning. Hansen Kitchen.

Syd and Owen walk in this backdoor. Joanie is cooking pancakes and Hannah is sitting at the table.

Joanie: Morning!

Owen: Is she always the peppy in the morning?

Syd: This is one of her low-key days.

Owen: I wouldn't want to be there when she wakes up in the morning.

Joanie: Okay, what do you want choco chip or blueberry?

Syd and Owen look at each other.

Syd: I see your point.

Owen: Choco chips for me.

Joanie: And you, Syd?

Syd: Same.

Jim walks into the kitchen.

Jim: Hello. You two are up early.

Syd: Time difference. 

Jim: Oh, I forgot.

Tina and Robbie walk in the back door. 

Tina: Wow, everyone is here.

Owen (with a full mouth): Except Leo.

Syd: Don't talk with food in your mouth.

Everyone laughs. Robbie walks over to the stove.

Robbie: Uh, can I have one?

Joanie (straight faced): Choco Chips or Blueberry?

Robbie: Choco Chips.

Hannah: Mom, can I have Blueberry pancakes?

Joanie: Of course. I'm sorry. 

Tina: We need to get going as soon as everyone finishes eating.

Joanie: Okay. Dad do you want pancakes?

Jim: No. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me.

Jim leaves. Everyone looks at each other.

Syd: I'll go talk to him.

Syd goes upstairs, stops at a door then knocks.

Jim: Come in.

Syd: What are you doing?

Jim: Thinking.

Syd: I know. You have done this many times, but this time it might happen. I know how you where when I got married, but she's going to be here. She loves you.

Jim: I know. It's just might be the last time I walk my daughter down the isle.

Syd: Let's just enjoy it.

The chapel. Girls room(wedding room).

Syd: Are you ready?

Joanie: Ya, I hope so.

Joanie walks out from the other room. Everyone gasps.

Syd: Joanie, you look gorgeous!

Ceremony (too long to type) 

To be continued…


	2. Moving!

One week later…

Syd and Owen's apartment. Moving day. There is a knock at the door.

Syd: Owen can you get that?

Owen: Sure.

Owen answers the door to the mover.

Mover: Owen Frank?

Owen: Yes. 

Mover: Sign here. What's first?

Owen: Ahh…the furnisher than the boxes.

Mover: Okay guys lets get going.

Providence

Jim is watching Hannah while Joanie and Leo are on their Honeymoon in Fiji.

Hannah: What's wrong Grandpa?

Jim: Nothing.

Hannah: I know you don't want to live alone, do you?

Jim: It's not…(phone interrupts)

Jim answers.

Jim: Hello? Oh hi Joanie, how's Fiji? Okay here she is.

Hannah: Hi mommy. When are you coming home? Really? Okay. Bye mommy.

They're coming home tomorrow.

Chicago

Syd: Owen, where is my bag?

Owen: I don't know. Did the movers take it?

Syd: No I…Yes. Can you go down to the truck?

Owen: Ya, I'll be right back.

Owen goes down to the truck to find Syd's bag. Owen picked up the bag and went back to the apartment. Owen was happy about moving, but he didn't want to spend less time with Syd. Owen gets up to the apartment to see Syd sitting and looking down. He walked over to her.

Owen: What's wrong?

Syd: Nothing.

Owen: I have known you for over two years and I know that face. Do you want to stay?

Syd: It's not that. It's I just don't want to be put back in the position I was in before.

Owen: Which was?

Syd: When I came back from California everyone thought I left because I wanted to get away from them.

Owen: This time it's different. Everything will be fine. Trust me.

Syd: I trust you. I always do.

Providence

Hansen kitchen. Hannah is awaiting her mother's arrival. There was a knock at the door.

Syd and Owen walk in the door. Hannah jumps out of her chair.

Hannah: What are you doing here?

Syd: Well you'll see soon. When is your mom getting back?

Hannah: They are due here any minute.

Then Joanie and Leo walked through the door. 

Joanie: What are you guys doing here?

Owen: Just wanted to welcome the newlywed's home.

Joanie: Are you sure? You two look very suspicious.

Syd and Owens new apartment

Syd and Owen walk in the door and look around in amazement. They couldn't believe it was the same place they had left almost two years ago.

Syd: Well, it hasn't changed much.

Owen: We only need to put our stuff in and it will be like old times.

Syd and Owen look around even more and wonder if it was the right thing to move back. 

Owen: The moving van should arrive soon. 

Syd: I'll start cleaning up and getting the apartment ready.

Later that day after the van had arrived. Syd and Owen are sitting on the couch in a very disorganized living room.

Syd: I am popped and we haven't even done much yet.

Owen: We moved all the furniture to where we wanted it and unpacked our clothes and the food into the fidge.

Syd: That's a lot.

Owen: Ya, I know.

Syd's cell phone rings. 

Syd: Hello?

Syd: Ummm…at the store. Oh…Owen needed something. We'll be there. Bye.

Owen: Where are we going?

Syd: It was Joanie. Remember the dinner Tina and Rob are making for them. 

Owen: Oh Ya the kids FREE dinner.

Syd: Ya. Let's unpack some boxes since we don't have to be there for a few hours.

The B&B

Tina is in the kitchen cooking dinner and everyone but Syd and Owen are in the living room. Knock at the door. Robbie answers the door.

Robbie: Where have you two been?

Syd: We had some last minute things to do.

DINNER

Everyone was silent at the table until…

Syd: We have something to tell you.

Owen: We do?

Syd: Owen you know exactly what I'm taking about. We are moving.

Everyone looked surprised. Syd looked at Owen.

Syd: To…

Owen: We are moving back to Providence.


End file.
